<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>必要的恶 by CroneHam, scarletmanuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361851">必要的恶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroneHam/pseuds/CroneHam'>CroneHam</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka'>scarletmanuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Deception, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest, Suspicions of adultery, holmescest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroneHam/pseuds/CroneHam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>过去的两个月里，麦考夫一直对夏洛克撒谎。为此他很愧疚，但是逐渐发现夏洛克其实也藏着小秘密。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>必要的恶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765591">A Necessary Evil</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka">scarletmanuka</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>致LadyGlinda：<br/>LadyGlinda曾说，即使麦考夫变成了清洁工她也依旧喜欢他。于是我就把麦考夫变成清洁工了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麦考夫醒过来，缓慢地眨眨眼。他尽量减小动作幅度，以免扰醒睡在他怀里的夏洛克。夏洛克柔软的卷发顶在麦考夫的下巴上，他的胳膊蜷在两人之间，一只手紧紧攥着哥哥的睡衣，呼吸吹拂在麦考夫颈间。麦考夫懒懒地伸出手，揽住夏洛克精瘦的后背。太阳刚刚升起，阳光从百叶窗的缝隙间透过来。再过一会儿，阳光就会赶在闹钟之前叫醒年轻的天才。</p><p>麦考夫胸中泛起甜蜜的疼痛，他在弟弟头顶印下一个吻。这样宁静的时刻，他想到他们互相表白心迹已经一年多了，仍旧觉得不可思议。他清楚地记得那一天，夏洛克拖着两个箱子来到自己的公寓，宣称他要搬进来。一开始，他只觉得弟弟是不想住在学校宿舍，他告诉夏洛克，这是个单人公寓，没有多余的空间。夏洛克径直走进卧室，放下行李，直截了当地说他要和麦考夫睡一张床，空间足够。</p><p>麦考夫无语地看着他，后者穿过房间，将自己的胳膊环在哥哥脖子上，将他拉进一个吻。这的确是麦考夫一直想要的，但他从未料到夏洛克也是一样。那天晚上，在他们第一次做爱之后，夏洛克承认说他12岁就爱上麦考夫了，14岁时推断出麦考夫也爱他。但他知道麦考夫什么都不会表示——至少在自己成年以前——所以他一直把这个秘密藏在心里，直到他来伦敦上大学。</p><p>这是很美妙的一年，他们毫无隐藏，比以往任何时候都亲密。他们仍旧斗嘴打趣，在人前扮演普通的兄弟，但回到安全的家里后，则会尽情吐露心声。他们的父母知道他们住在一起，但由于二老很少来伦敦，他们对“住在一起”的含义一无所知。兄弟俩每次都尽量在餐厅或者剧院见父母，避免让他们到公寓去。伪装多少要费点精力，但每当他们相拥而眠，知道怀中之人是深爱之人，就觉得所有维持表象的努力都极其值得。</p><p>房间里，光线逐渐明亮，夏洛克翻了个身。他的上课时间比麦考夫上班时间要晚得多，所以他本没必要起这么早的，但是他很享受帮麦考夫着装——帮哥哥“披上战甲”是夏洛克一天中最喜欢的事情。他发现帮他的爱人穿衣比脱衣更有吸引力，他痴迷地望着麦考夫的脸，帮他套上袖箍，再灵巧地打好领带，最后把上好的羊毛外套披上肩膀。一开始麦考夫也很享受这一过程，但是现在他觉得自己背叛了弟弟。在对夏洛克说谎两个月后，这成了压倒他的最后一根稻草。</p><p>夏洛克彻底醒来之后，麦考夫起身，洗漱，然后沏好茶，等待弟弟起床。他们紧挨着坐在沙发上，分享着一天开始前最后几分钟安静的时光。夏天还好，因为白昼很长——太阳不到四点就升起，直到很晚才落山——即使夏洛克下课很晚，他们也还能分享一部分白天的时间。冬天就完全不同了，白昼太短，他们只能共度黑暗。即使他们最爱的活动之一是在黑暗中进行的，过长的黑夜也让人觉得幽闭恐惧症要犯了。</p><p>夏洛克打了个大大的呵欠，懒得用手挡上嘴。“我等不及你下次晋升了。”他带着倦意，“那时候他们就不会再让你做现在这种见鬼的工作了。”</p><p>“我不确定那是什么时候的事，love。”麦考夫尽可能模糊其词，免得引起夏洛克怀疑。</p><p>夏洛克倾身向前，在哥哥唇上亲了一下，“我相信就快了，My。你做得很棒，很快就能掌管政府了，我毫不怀疑。这世上有的是人可以去跑腿、做间谍或杀手，也有很多政治家和外交家，但你可以做这一切幕后的操控者，指挥别人、分析情报、做出战略决策。”</p><p>红头发的男人艰难地吞咽了一下，一时失语。他的宝贝弟弟这么崇拜他，他怎么忍心告诉他真相呢？他永远都不会原谅麦考夫的欺骗，他会心碎、感到被背叛。不，他最好永远都不知道。这对他俩都好。</p><p>麦考夫勉强笑了一下，爱怜地看向弟弟的眼睛，确保他相信什么意外都不会发生。“我会祈祷升职快点来的，但是现在，我得赶快去办公室，免得错过和悉尼的会议。”</p><p>“别担心，My，我给你选了漂亮的细条纹领带，”夏洛克说，手指抚上哥哥的脸颊，“所有人都会嫉妒你到流口水的。”</p><p>“才怪。”麦考夫轻笑了一下，把弟弟从沙发上拉起来。</p><p>“真的！”夏洛克坚称，“我真想和你共进午餐，然后让所有人都知道你是我的。”</p><p>麦考夫愣住了，只消想一想夏洛克到办公室然后发现他不在的情形，他就感到恐慌。“你知道你不能这么做，Sherl。”</p><p>夏洛克搂住麦考夫的脖子，紧紧抱住他，“我知道，”他轻声说，“我很想把我们的关系公之于众，但那会毁了一切。我永远不会那么做，brothermine，Ipromise。”</p><p>麦考夫松了一口气，温柔地亲了夏洛克一下，然后回到卧室。再这样下去他就要迟到了。麦考夫被打扮得像件艺术品，准备出发去工作；夏洛克回卧室睡回笼觉，脸上带着大大的笑容。</p><p>关上公寓的门，麦考夫允许自己放松两秒，持续的欺骗让他紧张不安。随后他迅速振作起来，快步下楼梯上了车。他沿着人烟稀少的路，朝一个加油站驶去。他把车停在加油站旁边便利店的门口，从后备箱拿了个包，走进洗手间，把隔间门锁上。麦考夫打开包，拿出深蓝色的连体工作服和工作靴，还有一个收纳袋。他脱掉弟弟为他穿上的优雅西装，小心地收好，然后迅速换上工作装备。回到车上，他把西装挂到车顶的吊钩上，免得压皱了。</p><p>这个时间路上车并不多，麦考夫很快就到达了目的地——垃圾回收处理站。</p><p>关上公寓的门，麦考夫允许自己放松两秒，持续的欺骗让他紧张不安。随后他迅速振作起来，快步下楼梯上了车。他沿着人烟稀少的路，朝一个加油站驶去。他把车停在加油站旁边便利店的门口，从后备箱拿了个包，走进洗手间，把隔间门锁上。麦考夫打开包，拿出深蓝色的连体工作服和工作靴，还有一个收纳袋。他脱掉弟弟为他穿上的优雅西装，小心地收好，然后迅速换上工作装备。回到车上，他把西装挂到车顶的吊钩上，免得压皱了。</p><p>这个时间路上车并不多，麦考夫很快就到达了目的地——垃圾回收处理站。</p><p>他停好车，走进员工休息室泡了一杯茶。这时，一个壮实的高个儿棕眼睛男人走了进来。“啊，迈克，早！”</p><p>“早，泰瑞。”麦考夫向老板问好。</p><p>“你今天和新来的同事一组。我少给你安排点活儿，这样你就有时间教教他。你就负责到史密斯街就可以，后边的我让汤米去。新伙计看起来挺胆小，和你刚来时有点像，估计你能帮他适应这里，让他觉得这里也不错。”</p><p>“当然，没问题。”</p><p>泰瑞拍了拍麦考夫的肩膀，“这就是我为什么喜欢你，迈克，你很安分，总是按吩咐办事。我喜欢这样的员工。”他扭头向门边的一个人招了招手，“啊，他来了。弗兰克，快进来，这儿不闹鬼！”</p><p>弗兰克五十多岁，瘦弱羞怯，发际线靠后，戴着金属框眼镜。以前可能是个会计，麦考夫推测，有贷款要还，家里有妻子和三个十几岁的孩子——经济负担很重，财务状况糟糕。</p><p>“你好，”他向麦考夫小声地打招呼。</p><p>“很高兴见到你。”麦考夫回应，带着温和的微笑。</p><p>“好了，我先走了。迈克会带你工作，他会照顾你的，你俩一定处得来。”泰瑞在他俩肩膀上拍了拍就离开了，去招呼其他工人。</p><p>“所以，会计事务所？”麦考夫问道，随手把茶包扔掉，“半年前被裁员了？”</p><p>“呃，是的，你怎么知道？”弗兰克难掩惊讶。</p><p>“和你呆一会儿就知道啦。”但是他没有说——顺便我还从你看其他工人的眼神中推断出，你担心他们觉得你瞧不起他们，因为你以前高人一等，现在却要和他们一起工作。我还知道出于自尊心你对妻子隐瞒了裁员的事，靠积蓄勉强度日，不想承认你失业了。但是现在你的自尊心崩溃了，你知道你必须找一份随便什么工作，来解决家庭开支。所以即使内心受挫，你还是应聘了这份工作，并且希望能击败其他四十个和你一样绝望的竞争者。相反，他说——“我们这里很多人都是丢了工作的白领，就说我吧，我以前是个小小公务员。”</p><p>“真的？具体干什么的？”</p><p>“啊，就在外事部打打杂，不值一提。所以裁员时我就第一批失业了。”</p><p>听到麦考夫这么理解他的处境，弗兰克松了一口气，“真遗憾，”他推了推眼镜。</p><p>红头发男人耸了耸肩，“It is what it is，好啦，我们该出发了，不然要误工了。”</p><p>麦考夫带着新人走到停放卡车的车库，他拿出钥匙，在签到表上签名，然后上了车。“你以前开过这种大车吗？”他问道。他知道弗兰克肯定有卡车驾驶证，不然申请不到这个工作，但是他也确定这家伙一定很久没碰过卡车了。</p><p>“虽然现在我的车技可能生疏了，”弗兰克说，“但我大学的时候在搬家公司做过兼职，负责开卡车。”</p><p>“好极了。我先带你走一段我们负责的街道，给你示范一下操作系统，还有基本工作。然后我们换位置，你来接着开车。”弗兰克点头。麦考夫钻进驾驶室，把茶杯放好，拉低帽檐，遮住大半张脸，然后发动引擎。弗兰克坐进副驾驶位，系好安全带。然后他们就缓慢开出车库，前往他们负责的第一条街道。</p><p>麦考夫刚来就摸清了，每对工人负责的街道是电脑随机生成的，每次换班泰瑞只是照着系统分配而已。所以，当所有人离开后，麦考夫潜进办公室，修改了软件程序。这并不是什么难事，他得确保自己不会被分配到原来办公的地方附近，或者是夏洛克的大学周围。但是偶遇总是不可避免的，麦考夫只能寄希望于工作服、大檐帽、迥异的环境：万一偶遇，希望这些能让夏洛克觉得自己只是遇到了一个和哥哥长得像的路人。</p><p>很快，麦考夫发现弗兰克其实很健谈，也很聪明，他还挺喜欢和他聊天。尽管过去的两个月中麦考夫一直试图融入同事当中，但他发现没几个人能跟上他的思路。只有一两个人能和他聊上几句政治，还有一个人对哲学颇有造诣，但麦考夫很少和他们被分配到一组。早上很快过去了，弗兰克和麦考夫闲聊的同时，也已经基本掌握了工作内容。他们在一家快餐店前停车短暂休息，上厕所，买杯茶。然后换弗兰克开车，麦考夫坐副驾。</p><p>今天的工作进入尾声，他们开到一片富人区，这时麦考夫示意停车。“这户人家永远学不会把垃圾箱摆对，”他说，“如果你就这样操作，它们会翻倒，垃圾全得洒。等一下，我去摆好，垃圾洒得到处都是可不好玩。”他跳出驾驶室，把一个垃圾箱慢慢挪到路边。他正要挪第二个时，房门被大力推开，一个深头发的黝黑男人冲了出来。</p><p>“你在搞什么！”他生气地质问，冲着麦考夫挥胳膊。</p><p>“你的垃圾箱摆错了位置，先生。”麦考夫礼貌地回答，“我在把它摆正，以便清理。”</p><p>“赶紧的！我的客人马上就到了，我可不想让他们一来就看见你的脏脸！”</p><p>“我们尽快，先生。如果你以后能把它们摆好，大家都方便。”</p><p>房主人指着麦考夫，“别嬉皮笑脸的，否则我就让你丢掉饭碗！你知道我是谁吗？”</p><p>麦考夫当然知道，他以前参与过对这个人的监视活动，萨瓦利·比安奇，有名的商人，混迹于上流社会，与黑手党有来往。但是显然现在说出这些毫无好处。他咽下讽刺的话，默默把第二个垃圾箱推到路边。“抱歉，先生，我们马上就好。”</p><p>“为什么现在才来清扫？你们应该在人们起床前就干完活儿，省的我看见你。”比安奇大吼道，“我得和社区反映一下！”</p><p>麦考夫挥手示意，弗兰克操作机械臂，抓起第一个垃圾箱。</p><p>“随您便，先生。”麦考夫回答道。</p><p>清空两个垃圾箱的过程中，比安奇一直在喊叫着什么。麦考夫用手摸了一下帽檐，祝他日安，然后回到驾驶室，示意弗兰克继续开车。</p><p>“哇，”弗兰克惊讶道，“他怎么那么过分！”</p><p>麦考夫耸肩，“有些人就是想显示优越感。”</p><p>前会计点了点头，心里有些愧疚，为他自己曾经的优越感。</p><p>“不必烦恼，像他这样的人不多。”麦考夫建议道，“大多数人都很和善，知道我们的工作很重要。”</p><p>他们完成了今天的任务，回到垃圾处理站，麦考夫把弗兰克介绍给其他刚回来的工友。麦考夫刚来的时候也自觉格格不入，但是后来他发现，抛开外貌偏见，工友们其实都是很好的人，并且乐于帮助麦考夫融入。事实上，麦考夫觉得，比起政客、间谍、外交官，他在这些人当中更受欢迎。正如他所料，工友们对弗兰克也都很好，一天下来，弗兰克不那么紧张了。</p><p>他们完成了今天的任务，回到垃圾处理站，麦考夫把弗兰克介绍给其他刚回来的工友。麦考夫刚来的时候也自觉格格不入，但是后来他发现，抛开外貌偏见，工友们其实都是很好的人，并且乐于帮助麦考夫融入。事实上，麦考夫觉得，比起政客、间谍、外交官，他在这些人当中更受欢迎。正如他所料，工友们对弗兰克也都很好，一天下来，弗兰克不那么紧张了。</p><p>麦考夫朝工友们挥挥手，加入了驶离停车场的车队，开向他早上换衣服的加油站。这个加油站不仅顺路，而且去它的洗手间不必经过款台——麦考夫实在不需要收银员对他评头论足了，别人不赞成的目光，或者替他惋惜，都会让他难受。</p><p>麦考夫把车里挂着的西装袋拿下来，又带上一个小化妆包，走进了洗手间，锁上了他常用的那个隔间的门。他脱下工作服，用婴儿湿巾给自己全身擦了个遍，努力擦掉白天的汗味和灰尘——他在外事部舒适的空调办公室里可不会沾染上这些。所幸今天运气还不错，没有东西卡在压缩机里，否则他就得爬进垃圾堆清理；或者如果有垃圾箱被撞倒，他就得沿街追赶空牛奶瓶。那样的话他得用光整包湿巾才能清除干净工作的痕迹，甚至有时他还想先回家洗个澡再换装，但是鉴于夏洛克总是翘课，他可不敢这样冒险。</p><p>换回三件套之后，麦考夫觉得整个人都轻松了不少，仿佛身体也在想念包裹在熟悉衣物中的感觉。他从隔间出来，快速地照镜子检查，确保没有异样。然后回到车上，把化妆包和工作服藏在后备箱，出发回家。</p><p>家里没人。麦考夫去厨房泡了杯茶，坐在桌边开始读报纸。读报纸，而不是上网看新闻，麦考夫知道这老古董极了，他当然也会去网上搜索感兴趣的新闻，但是日常他还是偏爱传统纸媒。他咬了一口姜汁饼干，扫过夏洛克可能认为与麦考夫外事部工作有关的文章。他记住了一两件时事，但仍旧暗暗希望夏洛克不要提起。一想到要对心爱的人撒谎，麦考夫就心烦意乱，脊背发凉。</p><p>麦考夫正在清洗茶杯，听到前门的动静——夏洛克回来了。他今天只有两节课，所以放学很早。夏洛克细长的身影从走廊闪过，朝着年长者温暖地笑了一下。“我还以为你要加班，会晚回来。”他一边说一边亲了一下麦考夫。</p><p>“当我知道你会早下学地时候？”麦考夫用鼻子蹭着夏洛克的脖子，“从不会，brother mine。”</p><p>夏洛克轻笑着，抚摸着麦考夫的后背。“别许诺你做不到的事，My。大家都知道你很棒，很快就会交给你越来越多的工作，你就得加班啦。”</p><p>“我会尽量让这一天晚点来。”</p><p>“好吧，比起被打发去鬼知道什么地方出鬼知道多久的秘密外勤，还是坐在办公室加班好一点。”夏洛克轻轻抬起麦考夫的下巴，把他们的额头压在一起。“所以我可以忍受你留在办公室做文书工作，你会成为大英政府，我们得为此做出点牺牲不是吗？”</p><p>麦考夫艰难地吞咽了一下，愧疚感再次涌了上来，将他淹没。他勉强笑了笑，轻轻地亲了弟弟一下。“我们一起去洗个澡？”麦考夫问道，希望可以分散夏洛克的注意力。</p><p>夏洛克漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛亮了起来，“啊，真的吗？你湿漉漉的时候可性感极了。”</p><p>“真高兴你这么想，我们以后可以多一起洗澡。”</p><p>“My,你知道我从不会拒绝。”</p><p>麦考夫微笑着牵起弟弟的手，朝浴室走去。他们脱掉衣服，等水热起来，一起走进淋浴间。麦考夫环住夏洛克，将他抱在怀里。“Iloveyou,Sherl.”他轻轻地说，也不知水声中夏洛克听到了没有。</p><p>一只手覆上他的背，他知道夏洛克听到了。“I love you too, My. Always.”</p><p>“Promise?”红头发男人的声音里有一种不常见的渴求。</p><p>这出乎意料的问题让夏洛克托起哥哥的下巴，温柔地吻住他。“Of course I promise. I will never stop loving you, My, no matter what happens.”</p><p>麦考夫试着相信他，试着相信夏洛克是真心的。可是，如果夏洛克知道了真相，他还会这么想吗？他以为他的爱人在办公室工作，勤勤恳恳，有朝一日会被认可晋升，得到他该有的职位。然而...事实上麦考夫却在做微贱的活计。不，他不觉得夏洛克会原谅他。他们的亲密无间，他们的爱，到时都会烟消云散，他又将是孤身一人。</p><p>夏洛克似乎发现了麦考夫不寻常的脆弱，他照顾着麦考夫洗了头发，淋浴结束后又帮他擦干。他领着麦考夫穿过客厅走回卧室，轻柔地把他推到在床上，亲吻，爱抚。</p><p>吮吸过一侧的乳头后，夏洛克转移到另一边，舔了几下，然后把它吸进嘴里。麦考夫忍不住呻吟起来，他感到阴茎越来越硬，并挺立起来。跪坐在麦考夫身上的夏洛克把身体放低，两人的阴茎几乎贴在一起。麦考夫伸手去抚摸它们，但他的手被推开了。</p><p>“我来，”夏洛克低声说，然后翻身躺在麦考夫身侧。他把手举到面前，慢慢地舔着手指，眼睛一直望着麦考夫。足够湿润之后，夏洛克把手伸下去，握住他们两个的阴茎，轻柔地抚摸着。迈克罗夫特向前倾身，深深地吻住夏洛克，两人的舌头互相摩擦着。</p><p>他的大拇指在麦考夫的龟头上打转，麦考夫向前顶臀，更加贴近弟弟，感受着快感的积累。夏洛克的手加快了速度，不时失控地从他们的阴茎上滑落，导致他不得挪开与麦考夫纠缠的目光，低头看，好再次握住它们。迈克罗夫特把膝盖顶到夏洛克两腿之间，低头在年轻人苍白的脖子上留下了一个印记。没多久，麦考夫全身紧绷，就要到了，他叫出声，射在夏洛克的阴茎和手上。夏洛克感觉到湿漉漉的精液后，更加大声地呻吟，手越来越快地滑过自己的阴茎，用力揉搓着。麦考夫再次吻上夏洛克，希望他的亲吻与情人的高潮同在。很快夏洛克就如他所愿了，他吻着麦考夫沉重地喘着气。最后的震颤消失后，他们紧紧地抱住对方，呼吸相闻，心满意足。</p><p>夏洛克把两人清理干净，把麦考夫拉近抱住，亲吻着他的头发，再次保证他永远不会离开。麦考夫贴着弟弟，高潮的余韵逐渐消退，他的心重新沉重起来，谎言和欺骗又开始吞噬他。</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>“夏洛克，你必须系上它，别发牢骚了。”麦考夫疲倦地说，拿着一条领带。他的弟弟穿着西装，坐在床沿，撅着嘴（四岁的孩子也不敢和他比幼稚）。尽管麦考夫觉得第一颗扣子没系好的弟弟性感极了，但是有种东西叫着装礼仪不是吗。“我们要迟到了，快点系上吧。”</p><p>“迟到就迟到，”夏洛克嘟囔着，“我们明明都讨厌歌剧。”</p><p>麦考夫叹了口气，坐在夏洛克身边，开始给他系扣子。“没错，但是妈咪喜欢，而且今天是她的生日，我们必须去。”说着，他立起夏洛克的领子，把领带戴好。他弟弟竟然没有反抗。“如果我们迟到了，他们可能就会来家里找我们。你想让他们过来吗？”</p><p>夏洛克咬着嘴唇别过头，“可千万别。”</p><p>麦考夫熟练地打了个漂亮的领结，调整了一下，然后在夏洛克嘟着的嘴唇上啄了一下，“就一晚，sherl。坚持一下。”</p><p>“但这本来是我们的周末！”年轻人抗议道，“我们一直都共度周六晚上的。”</p><p>“我们会共度，只是多两个人而已。而且我们还有明天一整天单独的时间。”麦考夫拽着领带把夏洛克拉近，“如果我答应明天你可以用这条领带为所欲为，能不能让你高兴点？”</p><p>夏洛克的眼睛瞬间亮了，“为所欲为？”他用气声问道。</p><p>“为所欲为。”麦考夫咕哝着，他知道夏洛克爱惨了这个：屏蔽自己的某一感官，以达到提高其他感官敏感度的效果。这条丝带可以当眼罩，堵嘴，或者绑住他的手——有太多的可能性，夏洛克瞳孔扩张的方式证明他想到了所有这些。</p><p>“成交，”夏洛克说着，麻利地从床上站起来，“My，快点，我们要迟到了！”</p><p>麦考夫大笑着跟着弟弟出了门，很快他们就搭计程车到了歌剧厅。<br/>
观众很多，他们花了一会才找到父母。妈咪看到他们时惊叫了一声，随后花了至少三分钟滔滔不绝地说他们两个穿西装有多帅，然后拥抱他们，试图弄皱他们的西装。</p><p>妈妈把注意力转移到爸爸身上后，夏洛克靠近麦考夫，说，“看见没有，对你西装的欣赏是遗传的。”</p><p>麦考夫皱起眉头，“我猜你的反应和妈咪完全不同。”</p><p>夏洛克盯着他，故意上下打量，“我也——觉得——”</p><p>“Sherl，停下，”麦考夫急促地低声制止他，“你这样会露馅的！”</p><p>年轻人笑了起来，“他们还忙着在妈咪的无底洞包包里找票呢，别慌，My。”</p><p>很快，妈咪发出胜利的欢呼——她和爸爸挥了挥手里的票，招呼男孩们快点进场，在落座之前买杯喝的。吧台的队伍弯弯曲曲排满了大厅，虽然人很多，但是队伍前进很快。他们加入队伍，相信能在剧开始之前给妈妈买好红酒。</p><p>快轮到他们时，麦考夫听到夏洛克咕哝了一声。“怎么了？”他趁父母讨论主演的时候关切地悄声问道。</p><p>夏洛克生气地皱着眉头，“那边有个老家伙一直在打量你。我真想做点什么让他知道你已名草有主。”</p><p>“我确定他看的不是我。”麦考夫说，试图安抚弟弟，免得他把想法付诸实践。</p><p>他的弟弟哼了一声，“他根本那没法把视线从你身上移开，My，至少看你五分钟了。他绝对被你迷住了！但也是意料之中。”</p><p>麦考夫好奇地微微侧身，看向弟弟说的方向。他扫过人群，忽然心脏一紧——那不是别人，正是比安奇。麦考夫明白了弟弟为什么误以为这人别有所图，然而，他清楚地知道比安奇并非此意：他只是试图回忆在哪里见过麦考夫。正当麦考夫暗暗希望比安奇放弃回忆时，那人忽然眼睛一亮。他嘲讽地朝麦考夫微微欠身，麦考夫在心里诅咒了一句。</p><p>麦考夫回过身，看见夏洛克瞪着比安奇。“别理他，Sherl。”他一边说一边庆幸，忙于嫉妒的夏洛克没有推理出现在的情况，“你知道我心里只有你。”</p><p>夏洛克终于转回身来，一只手揽住麦考夫的腰，引他随着吧台队伍向前走。“可惜只有你我知道，真希望能昭告天下。”</p><p>碍于公共场合，麦考夫并不能说太多，只能安抚地能笑一下，并在心里暗暗发誓等他们单独相处时一定让夏洛克相信自己的爱。妈咪回过头来询问夏洛克的学业情况，幸运的是，她还没来得及问大儿子的工作情况，就排到了吧台。对弟弟隐瞒已经让麦考夫很难受了，他实在无法忍受对妈咪也撒谎。买好酒之后，他们一起向座位走去。麦考夫暗自祈祷演出快点开始，免得妈妈得空和他聊天。</p><p>“享受今晚吧，穿着你最好的衣服，垃圾人！”人群中传来一个声音，麦考夫听出是比安奇。</p><p>夏洛克猛地偏过头，带着怒气低声问哥哥，“他说什么？”</p><p>“嗯？”麦考夫假装没听到，“谁？”</p><p>夏洛克眯着眼睛扫视人群，随后摇了摇头，“算了，大概没事。”</p><p>等他们终于落座时，麦考夫总算松了一口气，他感觉过去的十分钟像十年一样漫长。</p><p>灯光渐暗，演出开始。</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>厨房的时钟滴答作响，麦考夫清醒地躺在卧室，睡不着。夏洛克已经出门好久了，他告诉麦考夫他去学校参加小组作业讨论，但麦考夫知道他在撒谎。麦考夫翻了个身，觉得胃里在翻滚，他极力压下想吐的感觉，脑海里控制不住地浮现出夏洛克和他的秘密情人在一起的画面。</p><p>麦考夫最近注意到夏洛克总是分神，还一直抱着手机发短信。如果真像他自己说的那样，除了麦考夫没有朋友，那他是在给谁发短信呢？上周他注意到夏洛克手腕上有一片淤青，他判断出那是被谁的手狠狠抓住造成的，因为这和他们某次剧烈运动后次日早晨的痕迹一模一样。以前夏洛克总是翘课早早回家，但现在他在外面呆到很晚，回家之后也是心神不宁，和麦考夫做爱的兴趣也大不如前。</p><p>之前麦考夫只是猜测而已，但今天他有了证据。夏洛克准点回家，亲了麦考夫一下后去洗澡。他的书包就随手放在桌子上，不一会儿手机响了一下，一条短信进来。麦考夫一边盯着书包，一边听着浴室的水声，和自己作斗争。夏洛克说只爱他一个人，对其他人都没兴趣，但是为什么他最近的表现如此反常呢？是因为这段秘密关系使他觉得困扰吗？维持关系的艰难已经超过他们之间的爱了吗？他是厌烦了躲躲藏藏，去找新的情人了吗？</p><p>尽管深觉不妥，麦考夫仍然无法控制自己离开沙发、走向书包。他从包里拿出手机，划出解锁图案（他曾看到弟弟解锁）。屏幕上的信息预览让麦考夫眼中蓄上了泪水：</p><p>我今晚真的需要你，夏洛克。你会来吗？我给你买晚饭。-格雷戈</p><p>格雷戈——所以这就是偷走夏洛克心的男人吧。至少麦考夫现在知道他的名字了。他把手机放回原处，走回沙发走下，拿起书，却一个字也看不进去。他听见浴室水声停止，夏洛克一边哼歌一遍擦干，然后走出浴室，径直走向他的书包。</p><p>麦考夫用余光瞥着弟弟，他看见夏洛克读了短信，嘴边出现一个小微笑。随后手指翩飞，回复了短信。紧接着一声铃响，新的短信又来了。</p><p>“我得回学校，完成一个小组作业。”他说，声音镇静清晰，毫无撒谎痕迹。</p><p>“真的？我觉得没有什么小组作业需要劳动你大驾去学校。”麦考夫说，试图控制住声线的颤抖。</p><p>夏洛克耸了耸肩，“这门课的教授就是这么规定的，我分数的一部分由这个小组作业构成，所以我不得不忍受和笨蛋组队。”</p><p>麦考夫难过地笑了一下，“是，那确实得去。”</p><p>夏洛克拿起书包，走到沙发前亲了麦考夫额头一下，“不知道要多久，别等我了。”</p><p>“需要我给你留点晚饭吗？”</p><p>“不用了，没事，我从学校旁边咖啡店随便买点就行。”</p><p>麦考夫艰难地吞咽了一下，目送夏洛克离开他们的公寓。“夏洛克，”他轻声叫道。</p><p>他的弟弟握着门把手回头身来，“嗯？”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>年轻人微笑着，声音满含真挚情感，“I love you, too.”然后他打开门，离开了。</p><p>麦考夫度过了行尸走肉般的一晚，他在公寓里无目的地晃悠，心神不宁。他洗了澡躺到床上，抱着夏洛克的枕头，闻着上面弟弟独特的味道。等夏洛克回来，他还能再靠近他去闻吗？他会不会在夏洛克皮肤上闻到这个格雷戈的味道？这个想法让他胆汁上涌，他本就没吃多少晚饭，这时感觉要全吐出来了。他的眼眶滚烫，终于，忍了一晚上的泪水全流了出来。</p><p>他哭出声来，在黑暗中盯着天花板。前门传来开锁的声音，麦考夫听见弟弟进了家。夏洛克没有直接到卧室，而是去了浴室，麦考夫听见哗哗水声。洗去痕迹，麦克风忍不住想道，想象力尽职尽责地描绘出夏洛克身上挂着那个神秘男子小蝌蚪的画面。麦考夫每天下班也会洗去痕迹，但夏洛克的行为显然更糟糕。这也许是他欺骗弟弟的报应吧，但麦考夫还是很难受，他觉得心碎。</p><p>听见水声停止，麦考夫翻了个身，假装睡着了。不一会儿，夏洛克推开卧室门走了进来，床沉了一下，随后他把胳膊搭到麦考夫腰上。麦考夫忍不住向后蹭，靠进弟弟怀里。他不知道还能和弟弟同床共枕多久，也许很快他就要离开了吧，麦考夫心碎地想，且行且惜。</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>“你好像有心事，迈克。”低沉的声音传来，麦考夫侧身看向正在开垃圾车的同事，笑了一下，“抱歉，汤米，家里事情有些棘手。”</p><p>汤米点了点头，乱蓬蓬的头发跟着抖了抖，“我懂，兄弟，我们的日子都不好过。如果你想找人聊聊，可以找我。”</p><p>“谢谢。”麦考夫回答，但也没再多说什么。他转过脸，看着空落落的街道发呆，又一天的工作开始了。<br/>
距离他发现弟弟和秘密情人的短信已经过去四周了，迄今为止仿佛一切正常，夏洛克没有搬走，但他仍旧经常和格雷戈发短信，仍旧一消失就好几个小时，找的借口也越来越敷衍。后来麦考夫又偷看了一次夏洛克的手机，但他真希望自己瞎了。你今天太迷人了，正是我渴求的。Thanks, sunshine.这个男人丰富的昵称让麦考夫头晕目眩。</p><p>尽管他们还住在一起，麦考夫已经开始怀念夏洛克了。他们温存的每日做爱已经停止了，最近的次数也屈指可数，每次都是夏洛克要求的。虽然麦考夫仍然深爱着弟弟，但他实在无法说服自己主动提出这个要求。有个声音一直在他脑海中小声低语，你会看见夏洛克身上格雷戈的痕迹的，吻痕、瘀伤、仍然残留在他体内的滑腻液体。但是，一旦夏洛克主动要求，麦考夫所有的决心就都会崩溃：他渴望和夏洛克亲密接触，而不是保护自己破碎的心。他会紧贴着年轻的男人，告诉他自己多么爱他，希望他永远不会离开自己。</p><p>他试图分散注意力，尽力说服自己不要去想那些黑暗的想法。他和汤米搭配得很好，工作进展很顺利。因为他篡改了工作分配系统，麦考夫总是在同一条线路上工作，他对这些街道捻熟于心。他们停在一栋熟悉的房子前，看到垃圾箱和上次一样离路边很远，麦考夫叹了口气。</p><p>“这个家伙怎么回事？”汤米低吼了一声，慢慢把车停稳。</p><p>麦考夫解开安全带，准备操作垃圾车摆正垃圾箱，“他就是个混蛋。”</p><p>这句话惹得汤米笑起来，“没错，总有这样的人。”</p><p>麦考夫从驾驶室出来，不出所料，他看见比安奇推开家门走出来。自从他们在剧院偶遇后，这个男人总是格外爱惹麦考夫。他不断给麦考夫的工作添麻烦，不是把垃圾箱弄得超级重，就是故意摆到错误的位置，非逼得麦考夫下车不可。每当这时比安奇就会出来挑衅，他讥讽麦考夫，试图引得他回骂，然后以此为名向上投诉。保持沉默越来越难，麦考夫几乎没法礼貌地忽略他继续工作，但是他也不想因此惹得老板给他另换线路——万一遇到夏洛克就麻烦了。哦，现在可能没关系了，反正夏洛克很快就会投向格雷戈的怀抱了不是吗。</p><p>“今天早上还好吗，垃圾人？”比安奇愉悦地问道，一边查看这他的信箱。</p><p>麦考夫知道这是圈套，他咬着牙回道，“很好，先生，美好的早晨。”</p><p>“周末有什么计划吗？《蝴蝶夫人》在上演，你去看吗?”</p><p>比安奇用黑黢黢的手摸了摸嘴唇，嘲弄地说，“啊，不好意思，我忘记了，上一回大概花光了你二十年的可怜薪水吧？下回要到猴年马月吧！”他下流地调笑道，“这样也好，剧院里有你这样的人可太讨厌了，那个气味，你懂吧？”</p><p>麦考夫没有理他，专心拖垃圾箱到路边，好让卡车臂够得到。他不知道为什么这个男人总是针对他，大概是因为前几周那次不愉快的对话吧。比安奇可能是个成功的商人，总想高人一等，容不得别人挑战自己的权威。</p><p>“和我说说，你从哪租的西装？”比安奇继续说道，“万圣节要到了，我正打算给我的狗打扮，你那身正合适！”麦考夫走向另一个垃圾箱，但比安奇向前一步，挡在了他们之间。“这只是个简单的问题，垃圾人，我需要答案。”</p><p>“先生，希望你能让开，我好继续工作，”麦考夫尽可能平静地说。</p><p>“没门儿，除非你告诉我去哪儿能租到给我狗穿的西装。”</p><p>“那是我自己的衣服，不是租的，所以帮不到你。现在可以让开了吗？”</p><p>比安奇轻蔑地哼了一声，“胡扯，你哪里买得起！怎么不说实话，你怕一只土狗穿上都比你好看？”</p><p>麦考夫深深吸气，让自己冷静下来，免得下一秒就动手把这个人撕成碎片。“先生，如果你想让我清理你的垃圾箱，就请让开，否则我就走了。”</p><p>“哦？你是不想干活吗？你老板肯定不会容忍你这样。”</p><p>“怎么回事？”汤米粗着嗓子问了一句，从驾驶室里下来。</p><p>“没事，”麦考夫说，“这位先生马上就会让开，我就可以继续工作了。”</p><p>汤米牢牢盯着比安奇，后者立刻灰溜溜回去了，他可不敢惹高大健壮的汤米。“日安，先生们。”溜走前他酸溜溜地说，还嘲讽地行了个礼。</p><p>麦考夫松了一口气，和汤米一起搬走第二个垃圾箱。然后他们回到车上，往下一户人家开去。“刚才怎么了？”汤米问。</p><p>麦考夫摇了摇头，“他上个月抱怨说我们清理时间太长，我说如果他能摆对垃圾箱的位置，我们就会快很多。他觉得我在指挥他，然后就开始不断找茬儿。”</p><p>“也许你该和泰瑞反映一下？你知道他一向不会容忍给我们找麻烦的人。”</p><p>“算了，我不想麻烦老板。”</p><p>“这没什么，像刚才那种人就应该被教训。”</p><p>“他和黑帮有关系，我不想惹他。”</p><p>“什么？真的？”</p><p>麦考夫点头，“真的。没事，他大概马上就懒得烦我了。”</p><p>“天哪，不过你是怎么知道黑帮的事的？”</p><p>麦考夫谨慎地措辞，“我以前在报纸上见过他的照片，就认出来了。这事千万别和泰瑞说，我不想惹麻烦——我需要这份工作，什么岔子都不能出。“我得确保不被换到别的路线上去。</p><p>汤米拍了拍麦考夫的背，“我不会说的，但我觉得老板不是那样的人，他不会因为这件事炒你鱿鱼，相反，我觉得他会为你的遭遇感到生气。”</p><p>“我知道他人很好，但这事最好还是到此为止吧，我的生活已经够焦头烂额的了，实在不必再添上这件。”</p><p>“那好吧，迈克，但是记住，你随时都可以和我聊聊，好吗？你是个好人，值得幸福的生活。”</p><p>麦考夫挤出一个微笑，但他知道，如果汤米知道了他的真面目，就绝对不会这么说了。</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>一周后，该来的还是来了。夏洛克又借口出去了，并且整晚都没回家。</p><p>第二天早上，麦考夫醒来，发现床的另一侧空荡荡的。他心情沉重地起床，甚至都没心思穿好西装，随手抓起工装套上就出了门，反正夏洛克还有好久才会回来吧。</p><p>如果他还会回来的话。</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>周五快下班的时候，大家总是快活的，麦考夫听见他们计划一会儿去酒吧。他感觉到一只大手搭在了他的肩上，抬头看见汤米同情的目光。“来吧，迈克，和我们一起去喝一杯吧，你看起来真的需要喝一杯。”</p><p>他的第一反应是拒绝，但是很快就改了主意——为什么不去呢？反正看起来夏洛克今天也不会回家。这周麦考夫和夏洛克见面的时间总共不超过一个小时，就说了几句话。</p><p>他朝汤米点点头。</p><p>酒吧离垃圾处理站不远，所以大家就走着去了。他们走进昏暗的大厅，找了一张桌子坐下后点了第一轮酒。汤米转向麦考夫，“迈克，到底发生了什么？”</p><p>麦考夫叹了口气，他知道不能和盘托出，但确实现在想找人倾诉一下。“我的伴侣有外遇了。”他平静地说，心口却闷闷地疼，这是他第一次把这件事说出口。</p><p>汤米点头，“我猜也是，真抱歉，伙计，你需要重新找住的地方吗？”</p><p>“谢谢，但是...我不能搬走，我做不到。”</p><p>汤米同情地点了点头，“我懂，我和前妻也是这样，最后还是她提出分手的，也是她先搬走的。你也在等她先提吗？”</p><p>“是他，不是她。”麦考夫说。</p><p>“啊，这样，抱歉。”</p><p>麦考夫耸耸肩，“没关系。不过确实，我不愿他离开，但估计他早晚要走。”</p><p>“你和他谈过吗？”</p><p>麦考夫摇了摇头，“没有，我做不到，我一直在等他先开口，等他承认事实，然后或许会承认错误，我们重归于好。”</p><p>“你觉得你会原谅他吗?”</p><p>“上帝，会的，我太爱他了，他做什么我都会无条件原谅他。”</p><p>“这个情况确实棘手，真替你难过，兄弟。再来一杯吧。”说着汤米喝光了杯中最后一口，然后站起来走向吧台。</p><p>麦考夫也很快喝完了他的啤酒，尽管并不是很喜欢，但他现在还不想喝他惯常喜欢的威士忌。汤米很快回来了，带着两杯酒，他举起杯，“敬破碎的心。”<br/>
麦考夫和他碰杯，“敬破碎的心。”他阴沉地重复道，喝了很大一口。</p><p>天色渐晚，他们喝了一杯又一杯。麦考夫很久没有喝醉过了，但现在他发现他很享受这种麻木的快感。口袋里的手机震动了一下——</p><p>你在哪？-SH</p><p>麦考夫盯着屏幕看了好一会儿，没有回复，又把手机扔回兜里。这几个月夏洛克并没有和麦考夫说清他都消失去了哪，现在也该他自己尝尝这个滋味了。麦考夫拿起自己的空杯，晃悠着走向吧台，准备再点一杯。侍者正忙着招呼一群警探，他们也是下班来喝一杯的。麦考夫靠着吧台听他们闲聊，借此分神，免得一直沉浸在悲伤中。</p><p>“真不敢相信，怪胎竟然是对的，”卷发女人说道，“他怎么知道姨妈曾经养过狮子狗的？”</p><p>“不知道，”头发油腻的鹰钩鼻男人回答，“但管它呢，我们能提前结案就好了，不用再忙几周。”</p><p>“你就只在乎这个？说真的，Phil，你就一点不好奇吗？”</p><p>“Sal，我们抓住了罪犯，已经实现了正义。就算怪胎有超能力吧，那重要吗？管它呢。”他用手肘轻推了一下她，扬了扬眉毛，“这意味着我们整个周末都可以呆在一起，你不激动吗？”</p><p>她笑着点了点头，“激动，我都等不及晚上了。”</p><p>这对情侣拿起酒杯，走回同事之间。麦考夫也给大家都点了酒，端回同事那桌。</p><p>“你真棒，迈克！”艾因说着端起其中一杯。</p><p>“干杯！”汤米也加入进来，声音有些含混。</p><p>“有人想吃薯片吗？”弗兰克问。他现在已经不再羞涩了，事实上，他融入得很好，整晚都在插科打诨，讲颜色段子。</p><p>“听起来不错，”同事哈里森说，“走，弗兰克，我们去点。”</p><p>很快，麦考夫吃着薯片、喝着啤酒，和以倒空垃圾箱为生的人们聊在一起。这和他半年前的生活简直是天壤之别，但他发现其实自己并不介意。</p><p>一个小时后，麦考夫彻底醉了，大家也都决定回家。麦考夫打了一辆车，并邀请顺路的汤米一起走。他打算明天再来把自己的车开回去——反正大概今天也见不着夏洛克，他大可随意些。</p><p>走之前汤米去了洗手间，麦考夫站在酒吧门口等他。他靠在墙边，吹着夜晚凉爽的风，头晕目眩。一个和麦考夫年纪相仿的男人推开门走了出来，伸手在兜里摸索香烟。点上烟，他掏出手机打电话，说出口的话让麦考夫打了个冷战。<br/>
“夏洛克，嗨，是我。我就是想问问你还好吗，今天早上你格外沉默。”“夏洛克，嗨，是我。我就是想问问你还好吗，今天早上你格外沉默。”</p><p>据麦考夫所知，伦敦没有第二个叫夏洛克的人，所以这个打电话的男人只可能是格雷戈，那个偷走了麦考夫爱人的家伙。</p><p>麦考夫仔细打量着这个男人，沮丧地发现他是如此英俊。格雷戈个头不算高，但是身材健美，包裹在牛仔裤里的腿和屁股的曲线堪称完美，他的头发又厚又有光泽，两鬓刚开始变白，眼睛是最温暖的巧克力色。</p><p>听到夏洛克在电话那边的回答后，格雷戈笑了起来，是性感的男中音，麦考夫几乎可以想见这把声音是如何在夏洛克耳边甜蜜低语的。</p><p>“这个，我爱莫能助，只能替你愁。会有人照顾你的啦。”</p><p>麦考夫感到恶心。</p><p>“我知道，sunshine，毫无疑问，没有你我什么都不是。”格雷戈说，又一次笑起来。</p><p>这时，汤米走出酒吧，目光落到麦考夫身上，“你还好吧？迈克。”</p><p>麦考夫把目光从格雷戈身上移开，勉强挤出一个微笑，“还好。我们走吧？”</p><p>他们两个转身离开，而麦考夫破碎的心残留在格雷戈脚下。</p><p>现在他知道了，他根本无法和这个男人竞争，在他俩之间，夏洛克当然会选择格雷戈。麦考夫只是不明白，事已至此，为什么夏洛克还不离开他搬走呢？也许他仍然有一点点在意哥哥，替哥哥遗憾，或者他只是在想一个温和的办法宣之于口。麦考夫绝不会先提的，绝不，他要等夏洛克先开口，即使他才是悲惨的被玩弄的那个。</p><p>出租车里没人说话，到家时汤米拍了拍麦考夫的后背，告诉他有事打电话。麦考夫微笑着道谢，晃晃悠悠朝家门走去，费了好大劲才摸索着找到锁眼。他一般都会走楼梯，但现在，他实在不放心自己的平衡力，于是按了按钮走进电梯，把头靠在冰凉的金属门上。他跌跌撞撞穿过走廊，晃向自己的公寓。家里很安静，麦考夫瞟了一眼卧室，夏洛克已经睡熟了。</p><p>麦考夫走过去，站在床边看着弟弟。走廊的灯透过来，照在年轻人的脸上，高挺的颧骨在枕头上投下清晰的阴影。麦考夫伸出手，轻轻抚了抚夏洛克额头的一缕卷发，他凝视着弟弟熟睡的模样，眼中闪起了泪光。“I love you so much.”他低语。然后拿起自己的枕头，回到了客厅。</p><p>麦考夫躺在沙发上，膝盖蜷曲在胸前，把脸颊上的眼泪抹掉。过了很久他才睡着，但是睡得并不安稳，断断续续，时睡时醒。</p><p>第二天早上麦考夫醒来时，家里安安静静的，只有他孤身一人。他坐起来，试图寻找弟弟留下的痕迹。昨晚不知何时披上的毛毯从他肩上滑落。</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>接下来的几天麦考夫浑浑噩噩的，深陷于自己内心深处的痛苦中，根本没在意周围的世界。</p><p>周六晚上，夏洛克比平时早回来，还带了他们最爱的泰餐外卖。他没有问麦考夫昨天晚上去哪了，也没问他为什么睡沙发，只是提议一起看个电影。</p><p>麦考夫答应了，但是当夏洛克凑近长沙发时，他却起身挪到了旁边的单人沙发里，看也没看弟弟受伤的神情。虽然他没有勇气面对弟弟的外遇行为，但也不会当作什么都没发生。他仍深爱着夏洛克，只是眼下和他坐得那么近...不，这太过了。</p><p>整个周日，麦考夫都在把夏洛克当空气。夏洛克怒气冲冲地责问他，他只说，“你怎么不去参加小组项目呢？那显然比呆在家里有意思多了！”</p><p>夏洛克震惊地看着他，麦考夫确信弟弟已经明白自己撒谎被发现了。夏洛克什么也没解释，只是转身离开，轻轻带上了门。他那天晚上没有回家。</p><p>第二天，麦考夫去上班，默默干活，和谁也不说话，只是安静地看着窗外发呆。</p><p>周三的时候，他又和汤米分到了一组，还是老路线。汤米似乎觉察到麦考夫没有心情聊天，他同情地看向他，并不止一次提出如果没地方住可以去他那里。他们开到比安奇家附近停下，麦考夫甚至希望那个商人出来挑衅，这样，处在崩溃边缘的麦考夫就有借口发泄一下。他今天才不会忍耐，他想找人打一架。看到那两个垃圾箱还是胡乱摆着，麦考夫忍不住偷笑起来。汤米留在车里，表示如果比安奇再来惹麻烦就不客气。</p><p>麦考夫刚下车就看到一辆小汽车停到了卡车车尾，但他没有在意，因为比安奇打开家门走了出来。麦考夫听到身后有人讲话，比安奇看了过来——奇怪，麦考夫觉得那声音真耳熟。他回过头，倒吸一口气，是格雷戈，还有在酒吧见过的那个女子。在他们身边的，是夏洛克，他显得很自然，就好像他本来就应该和他们站在一起一样。</p><p>“萨瓦利·比安奇？我是格雷戈·雷斯垂德警探。乔斯林·罗索谋杀一案需要你配合调查。”</p><p>下一秒，几件事同时发生了：比安奇眯了眯眼，转身向屋里跑去。夏洛克看见哥哥，失声惊道：“My？”一辆车飞快地从街角冲过来，伴随着刺耳的急刹声，两个持枪的男人跳下车。</p><p>“艹，快趴下！”格雷戈喊道。</p><p>枪声响起，麦考夫冲向夏洛克，把他扑倒在自己身下。他的余光看到格雷戈和同事在弯腰躲避，同时比安奇跌倒在地，胸前涌出的血染红了白衬衫。麦考夫一把抓住弟弟的上衣，掩护着把他拖到卡车旁安全的地方，然后抬手，启动了掩藏在帽子边的通讯设备。“我是特工伊迪安·查理·埃科，”他厉声道，“白鹮已被击倒，重复，白鹮已被击倒。请求立刻增援。”</p><p>“麦考夫？”夏洛克睁大眼睛疑惑地问道，另一边两个持枪的男子正在向未武装的警探开火。</p><p>“嘘，不是现在，love。”然后他回身拉开驾驶舱门，对震惊的同事说，“汤米，趴下，增援马上就到。”他从座位下面摸出两把手枪，“夏洛克，进去，躲好。”</p><p>“这他妈到底发生了什么？”夏洛克追问。</p><p>“没时间解释，躲好。”忽略掉近期的痛苦，麦考夫把夏洛克拉近，吻上，“Iloveyou。现在，呆在这别乱动。”他把夏洛克推到相对安全的地方，然后俯身快速向枪手移动。</p><p>他们现在正忙于对付警探，麦考夫趁其不备开了枪，正中第一个枪手的额头，他向后倒下。这时耳机里传来声音，告诉麦考夫一直在附近监视的特工马上就到。正当麦考夫瞄准第二个枪手时，他身边草坪上的雕塑突然爆炸了，石膏碎片飞溅，其中一片割伤了他的脸颊。这时，又有一个人从车里冲下来，开始疯狂射击。麦考夫顾不上疼，他扑到地上，滚了一圈，然后跪姿继续开枪，击中了那人的胸部。紧跟着又有两发子弹，增援的特工赶到了。</p><p>麦考夫转向最后一个威胁，发现他趁刚才的混乱绕到了警探们身后，此时猛地把格雷戈扯过来挡在身前，枪指着他的头。“把枪放下，不然我就杀了他！”他冲麦考夫吼道。</p><p>懒得回答，麦考夫直接干脆地扣动扳机，一枪打在那人眉心。格雷戈感到挟持他的人忽然瘫倒，他大叫一声，一步跳开。<br/>
交火结束，麦考夫从格雷戈身边经过，没有停下脚步，径直走到比安奇身边。他把比安奇翻过来，摸了摸脉搏，没有感觉到跳动。</p><p>“状态？”一个特工走来问道。麦考夫摇了摇头，“死了。”</p><p>“见它该死的鬼！”特工咒骂道，转身狠狠踢了一脚碎裂的雕像，“几个月的辛苦工作，都被这群人毁了！该死，他们是来捣乱的吗？”</p><p>麦考夫也很沮丧，但理智尚存，他站起来拍了拍特工的肩膀，“没错，这是个挫折，但我们也获得了一些信息，并不是一无所获。”</p><p>“见鬼，刚才发生了什么？”一个男人粗声问道。麦考夫回过头，发现格雷戈正盯着他们。</p><p>“你的调查干扰了情报部门的工作，警探，”麦考夫回答说，尽量不显得有敌意，“你和你的同事需要跟我们走一趟，请配合调查。”</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>麦考夫走进问询室，递给格雷戈一杯咖啡。“多谢，”格雷戈接过来，“我们刚才到底介入了什么？”</p><p>“恕难相告，你无权过问。”麦考夫在他对面坐下，“我只能告诉你这涉及到国家机密，那个男人和恐怖组织有牵连。”</p><p>“你在逗我吗？”格雷戈瞪大了眼睛，“艹，我还以为他只是有黑帮嫌疑。”</p><p>“对，也有。能说一下你当时要问他什么吗？”<br/>
“呃，当然。当地黑手党老大现在身体不好，已经有人开始争夺继任者的位置，其中胜算最大的是迈克尔·罗索。但是他的妻子今早遇害了，他认为这肯定和比安奇有关，因为比安奇是他的竞争对手。”</p><p>“明白了。另外，你们有个编外人员，是怎么回事？”</p><p>“夏洛克？我们只是有时咨询他。”</p><p>“咨询？”麦考夫吃惊地问道，“什么意思？”</p><p>“他帮我们破案，但不记录在册。偶然一次他到犯罪现场，只看了一眼就告诉我们被害者几小时前和凶手吃了中餐，还说他有语言障碍，后来证明都是对的。之后他又去了另一个现场——让他帮忙也挺好，不是吗？”格雷戈摸了摸鼻子，“老天，我老板若是知道了一定会杀了我。认识夏洛克这几个月，我们的破案率创了新高，但他的参与并没有获得正式批准，如果高层知道了，我们就完了。”</p><p>“我明白了。谢谢配合，探长。一会儿会有人来正式询问你。”</p><p>麦考夫准备离开房间，这时格雷戈说，“你认识他，对吧？夏洛克。你认识他吧？”</p><p>麦考夫大脑快速运转，回忆格雷戈刚才所在的位置是否能看到他亲了夏洛克。他不太确定，所以只是简单回答了一句“是的”，并没有提及他们兄弟的关系。</p><p>“如果你是我猜的那个人的话，他很爱你。我不知道你俩最近怎么了，但是他很担心他会失去你。”</p><p>麦考夫没有说话，只是看着格雷戈。</p><p>“嗯，这和我无关，但是我能看出来你也很爱他。不管是什么情况，不要错过关系修复的时机。我很希望那孩子快乐，而且他半夜突然出现在我家哭着说觉得你要离开他的事我可不想再来一次了，这让我的未婚夫很生气。”</p><p>“我看看我能做什么。”麦考夫沙哑地挤出一句，然后离开的问询室。好像，他把事情搞错了。他究竟做了什么？他得和弟弟谈谈，但是在这之前——</p><p>“汤米，”麦考夫向办公室里耐心等待的同事问好。</p><p>“迈克！”汤米微笑着站起来，瞧着麦考夫刚换上的西装，“我敢说这个名字和你被解雇了一样真实。”</p><p>麦考夫也笑了，示意汤米坐下，“但是名字很接近啦——麦考夫。如你所猜，我没被开除，也不需要新工作。我在情报部门工作，最近在暗中侦察。”<br/>
“你是特工？”</p><p>“差不多。”</p><p>“天哪，这真酷！”</p><p>“只是有时，”麦考夫谦虚道，“汤米，今天的事情需要保密，你理解吧？”</p><p>男人点头，“当然，我不会告诉任何人，你不用把我关进秘密房间然后丢掉钥匙。”</p><p>麦考夫大笑起来，“放心吧，我们不是美国人。你只需要做个声明，然后签一份保密协议，违反这个协议将被处以叛国罪，相信你不会这么做。”</p><p>“我知道，泄密大概也会影响到你，所以放心吧，我一个字都不会说出去的。”</p><p>“汤米，你是个好人，一直以来也是我的好朋友，谢谢你，谢谢你所做的一切。”</p><p>“别客气，迈克-考夫，保持联系，好吗？我知道你得和伙计们说你找到新工作了什么的，但是，如果你想来喝一杯，我们随时欢迎。”</p><p>“我会的，”麦考夫真诚地说，“我得走了，但是很快我们就会再见面的。”</p><p>“好。对了，希望你和那个男孩的问题得到解决。”</p><p>“一定会的，谢谢，汤米。”</p><p>麦考夫离开房间，穿过走廊，走向夏洛克所在的办公室。不像问询室，办公室是没有监控设备的，所以麦考夫确信他们的谈话将是私密的。<br/>
夏洛克懒散地坐在椅子上，麦考夫一进门他就一个箭步冲过来，摸着麦考夫脸颊上的伤口，“My！你没事吧？”</p><p>“擦伤而已，没事，”麦考夫安慰道。然后，他深深吸了一口气。“Sherl，我认为我们需要好好谈一谈，关于我们之间的谎言。”</p><p>夏洛克警惕地点了点头，“好。事情是有点失控了，对吧。我猜你已经知道我并不是去上课，而是去帮警察破案了。”</p><p>“并不完全是。”麦考夫说。</p><p>“但是你确实知道我在说谎。”</p><p>“是，但是我以为你去做了更坏的事！说实话，Sherl，我怎么可能推断出你是跑去做什么咨询侦探了？”</p><p>“咨询侦探？”夏洛克若有所思地重复道，“啊，我喜欢这个名字，可以把它印在我的名片上。”</p><p>“名片？什么意思？”</p><p>“My，很显然我已经厌烦了大学，并且找到了热爱的工作。”</p><p>“所以你打算放弃多年所学，转而去做警察什么的？”</p><p>夏洛克打了个激灵，“啊，不是。我打算自谋职业，接受警方咨询，但并不成为他们一员。“</p><p>“所以你就自己决定了？我以为你应该和我商量一下，Sherl！”</p><p>“现在你知道啦！”夏洛克嚷嚷，“你呢，对我撒谎多久了？你知道我一直反对你做特工，那太危险了。你也答应我了，但是现在看起来你已经干了很长时间了！”</p><p>“为了达到想要的位置，我必须经历这个！不会一直这样的，这只是必要的恶。”</p><p>“欺骗我也是必要的恶吗？My，你可以和我说的，你可以和我解释一下，而不是一味瞒着我！”夏洛克头扭向一边，露出受伤的神情。</p><p>麦考夫很愧疚，“OhSherl，我很抱歉，我搞砸了这一切。”他把弟弟拉近，后者乖顺地偎在他怀里。“对不起，我应该信任你的，但我当时真的以为快要失去你了，我很害怕。”</p><p>“你不会真以为我会因为你是特工就离开你吧？”夏洛克闷声闷气地说，语气里充满了难以置信。</p><p>“我知道你会不高兴，但工作任务来得太匆忙，我没来得及和你说，我觉得你一定不会原谅我这么做。”</p><p>“可是我早晚会猜出来的，你觉得呢？”</p><p>我觉得你肯定会离开我。麦考夫这样想着，但不敢承认出口。</p><p>当然，夏洛克知道他在想什么。“等等，你刚才说以为我去做了更坏的事...My，你以为我干什么了？”</p><p>麦考夫脸红了，他转头避开夏洛克的眼睛。“不重要了。”</p><p>夏洛克把他拽到沙发边，推他坐下，“这很重要。我能看出来，直到现在你都还在害怕它。My，你到底以为我怎么了？”</p><p>麦考夫叹了口气，抬手揉眼睛，“有一天晚上，我看见你的警探发给你的短信，他说他需要你，问你过不过去。然后你就离开家了，告诉我说你去参加小组活动。你肯定知道我当时的想法吧？”</p><p>“你以为我和雷斯垂德上床了？”夏洛克吃惊地问。</p><p>“当然！你离我越来越远，喜怒无常，天天抱着手机，几个小时不见人影，还不告诉我你去了哪儿，见鬼，我还能怎么想？你早晚有一天会再也不回家。”</p><p>“ButIloveyou!”</p><p>“但我们是兄弟，Sherl！如果你有机会能有更好的恋人，你当然会选择他！”</p><p>“你会吗？”</p><p>“当然不会！”</p><p>“那你为什么觉得我就会？”夏洛克烦躁地揉着头发，深呼吸试图冷静下来，“我下面要说的话，你仔细听好了。I love you，你这个笨蛋。我哪里也不会去，会一直缠着你直到我们一方死去。你最好早点习惯这一点！”</p><p>麦考夫的眼睛湿润了，“Promise?”</p><p>夏洛克深深地吻住他，“Of course I promise。现在，我们能回家了吗？我很想你，想即刻把你扑倒。”</p><p>麦考夫大笑着抱紧弟弟，“好，我们现在回家。我也想你。And Sherl?”</p><p>“Yes, My?”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>夏洛克眨着眼睛，“Promise?”</p><p>“With all my heart.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>